La lista Dorada
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un día limpiando los calderos Hermione descubre, que el profesor tiene entre sus cosas una agenda dorada. Es pequeña y cuadrada, no tiene nada escrito por fuera. Pero en su interior, guarda un gran secreto. Entren a revisar. Quizás estén allí. M por sexo
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno, otro fic; uno que quizás les haga decir ¿¡EH!? ¿Qué le pasa a ella? en fin; espero que les guste. Me he inspirado, por que mi papá me prestó una agenda cuadrada y pequeña que es de; color oro. En realidad, era para hacer unas diligencias, y ahora yo la uso para esto pero; es divertido. Besos.

**LA LISTA DORADA.**

**Disclaimer:** Sólo las ideas y conceptos del fic me pertenecen. Los personajes y demáses son obra de JKR (Aunque estoy por tramitar a Snape ¡je!)

Dedicado a las insanas personitas que quiero: Amelia BadGuy, Lady Saraphan, Lady Grayson, S's Lady, Isthar. Muchos biku bikos.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Estás en mi lista.

"¡20 puntos menos señorita Granger!" exclamaba su profesor de pociones, ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¡Había respondido correctamente la pregunta! Estúpido, engreído, ¡Slytherin!

Sí, la perfecta Hermione no podía; pensar en un insulto más denigrante. Que triste, tanto tiempo reprimida.

- Pero señor.

- ¿Es que hablo en un idioma distinto Granger? ¡Le he dicho que tiene 20 puntos menos y; ahora va a limpiar todos los calderos!

Harry compuso un rostro de odio que, Snape ignoró fácilmente. Ron apretaba los puños detrás de él y, trataba de aplastar su cabeza con dos de sus dedos. Snape lo había dejado solo, atrás en el una mesa alejada.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, el salón quedó completamente vacío. Como si alguien quisiese quedarse un segundo más con Snape. Tan sólo se quedaron Harry y Ron, dándole apoyo moral a su amiga Hermione.

- Te esperaremos en el comedor Hermione- indicó Harry.

- Muchas gracias chicos.

- Muy tierno Potter, sin duda. La próxima vez trate de mostrar menos empatía en mi clase. Ahora váyase antes de que; quiera formar parte del castigo.

Harry no lo observó, ni dijo nada al respecto; tan sólo salió del salón junto con Ron. El segundo hizo una mueca de desprecio, y Harry agradeció que Snape; no la hubiese visto. ¿Perderían todos los puntos en un día?

- Bien- indicó Snape cuando ya no había nadie dentro- Veamos, los Gryffindor son como 30 y los Slytherin igual; según mis cálculos serán 60 calderos que limpiar.

_"Yo también sé sumar, gracias"_

Hermione asintió sin, poder encontrar palabras para quejarse. Snape sonrió suavemente y la observó detenidamente por un largo rato. Algo cruzaba por su cabeza, y a Hermione no le gustaba la idea.

Se devolvió a su escritorio, y se mantuvo sentado; observándole mientras ella tomaba un cepillo y se inclinaba suavemente sobre el caldero. ¡Rayos! Aquella vista era insoportable, ¿Quién le había dado la idea a Dumbledore sobre las faldas? ¡Ese era el peor invento! Sus blancos y firmes muslos, que se perdían por quien sabe donde.

Hermione siguió limpiando el caldero, aún quedaban 59 como ese. ¿Por qué Neville tenía que hacerlo todo pegajoso?

Rodeó la habitación para buscar algo con qué despegar aquella masa pegajosa que apestaba a caucho. Hacía un tremendo calor, y su cabello no le facilitaba la oxigenación; así que decidió colocarse una pluma y sujetárselo. También decidió arremangarse las mangas y abrir un poco su camisa.

Mala idea, sobretodo para quien la observaba. Pero no podía culparse, Hermione era la que estaba haciendo todas esas cosas. Sólo deseaba que, no se le cayera algo o si no; iba a colocar su renuncia sobre la mesa de Dumbledore.

Y entonces, le pareció ver apenas la cinta del sujetador; ¡ya seguro hasta veía cosas! Iba a morirse dentro, tenía que salir; tenía que respirar aire puro.

_"Sin duda Granger tiene su encanto" "¡Ya basta!"_

- Profesor Snape, Señor, ¡Profesor!- exclamó la chica, un tanto insegura.

_"¿Qué diantres?" "¿Quién grita?"_

- ¿Sí?- preguntó éste escuetamente.

- Ya he limpiado diez- dijo sobándose la muñeca- ¿Será que me puedo ir?

Snape meditó sobre el asiento, admiró de pies a cabeza a la chica. Si seguía haciéndose ideas como esas; terminaría mal. Ya estaba tratando de dejarlo.

Hermione le observó levantarse, ¿A dónde demonios iba? Salió del salón dejándola sola y frustrada ¿Qué ella no comía nunca? ¿O era un camello?

Aquella sin duda, era la peor forma de olvidar lo sucedido en el pasado. Ya estaba retirado de eso, lo había hecho; por que Lucius "lo había tentado" pero ya estaba harto de ello, y quemaría el último vestigio de esa vida oscura y sin sentido.

La imagen mental de la chica, atándose el cabello, estirando la camisa hasta estar fuera de la falda; era ya demasiado. En cuanto saliese de esa clase, iría a buscar a Mcgonagall para que; les colocase suéteres cuello de tortuga.

Era apenas una joven, por dios. Si algo debía hacer apenas pudiese; era alejarse de Lucius. Sus idioteces seguramente terminarían por matarlo.

Hermione se mantuvo con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando que Snape se burlaba de ella como siempre. Además, no dejó escapar esas miradas que él le estaba dedicando; ¡esas miradas de lujuria que brincaban a través del escritorio!

Seguramente, por eso le gustaban tanto los castigos; para mirar a las estudiantes. Era todo un imbécil, sin nada más que hacer; su vida era tan triste y vacía.

¡Y seguramente le encantaban las Gryffindors! ¿O era que en su casa no había nadie que pudiera desear? Seguramente no, todos tan asquerosos y engreídos. Esa iba a ser la última, no se iba a quedar más tiempo castigada, no iba a servirle de entretención.

Se sentía totalmente descubierta, trataba de bajarse la falda aunque; esta ya estaba lo suficientemente abajo. Devolvió sus mangas a la posición original y; metió la camisa dentro de la falda hasta lo que más pudo. En un mal momento, había olvidado su suéter en el dormitorio.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas con ira, no estaría allí más de un segundo. Colocó los implementos sobre la despensa y, se propuso a salir lo más rápido posible. Mientras caminaba con andares apresurados, golpeó el escritorio sin querer.

- ¡Ay!- masculló, sentada en el suelo- ¡Estúpida mesa!

Estruendosamente, cayeron los libros, informes y las plumas del hombre. Hermione suspiró, caminando de rodillas para ponerse a recogerlos. Admiró muchos trabajos de otras casas, la mayoría tenían una D y; eran buenos.

Pero él era Snape, era el hombre de las D. Hermione dejó de pensar, y siguió recogiendo los objetos. Sin duda, él regresaría y; eso sería demasiado incómodo para su gusto.

Terminó de recoger en unos instantes. Sin embargo, algo se deslizó fuera de uno de los libros y cayó sobre su mano. Era cuadrada, pequeña y de un aspecto dorado. No tenía nada afuera, ni una inscripción o dato. ¿Qué era?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y suspirando, trató de alejar la curiosidad. Se levantó y se decidió a dejarla sobre la mesa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tratando de imaginarse cualquier cosa.

Pero era imposible, Snape era lo suficientemente misterioso como para; desear saber más de él. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione tenía un pie dentro del salón y otro afuera. ¿Y si la abría? ¿Qué sería lo peor que podía ver? ¿Tácticas de mortífagos? ¿Un amor secreto? ¿Una poción extraordinaria? ¿Cómo matar a Harry?

¿Y qué importaba? total, él no estaba dentro. Sería su culpa, por haberle dejado dentro del despacho; aunque sabía muy bien, que estaba cometiendo un grandísimo error.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio, y tomó entre su manos la pequeña agenda. Estaba sellada por ambas caras así que, las separó y las estiró. Había una enorme cantidad de nombres; todos eran de mujeres. Le pareció haber leído nombres conocidos, pero no entendía de qué se trataba.

Algunos estaban tachados, otros estaban con comillas y; algunos tenía inscripciones como "la semana que viene" "muy fácil". Otros estaban solitarios en la lista y tenían más de una tachadura.

Hermione emitió un suspiro, tratando de buscar el título de aquello. ¿Acaso era una lista de posibles aurores fallecidos? ¿mortífagos fallecidos? Si sobretodo por las triples rayas, ¡tres veces asesinados! pensó ella con una risa sarcastica.

Pues bien, continuó leyendo; ¿Qué más le quedaba? Obseró algunos nombres bajo la letra K, figuraba el nombre de Katie Bell, el de Angelina quién; antes había formado parte del equipo de Quiddicth, ¡incluso estaba el de Bellatrix Lestrange!

Y entonces comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Para qué diablos era esa lista de nombres? Siguió leyendo. Amelia, una chica que no había oído mencionar jamás y que parecía ir; en el sexto año, en Ravenclaw y su nombre estaba tachado.

Continuó pasando las páginas, lo suficientemente extrañada como para; ponerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué Snape había enlistado a las chicas, y las disponía de esa forma?

Entonces, giró la lista y leyó en la última página; Hermione Granger. Al verse dentro, su cuerpo se paralizó. Pero, no era por ver su nombre; sino por lo que le seguía ¡Acuéstate con esa sangre sucia!

¿Qué de?- musitó, nerviosa.

- ¡Señorita Granger!- exclamó el profesor desde la puerta- ¿Qué hace aún aquí?

Hermione dió un brinco del susto y, sin saber que hacer; se introdujo la lista en el cuello de la camisa. Snape continuó su camino hacia el escritorio y la observó con cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, como para que se sobresaltara de esa forma?

- Lo siento señor, yo creí que usted.

- ¡Vayase a cenar!- le espetó, señalando la puerta.

Hermione sin chistar, tomó su mochila y comenzó a salir del despacho. No podía verlo a los ojos, no podía luego de haber leído semejante cosa. ¿Acaso Snape lo había escrito? ¿Acaso él quería acostarse con ella?

No sabía que pensar, apenas y podía caminar. Todo aquello daba vueltas en su mente, de un tirón había perdido el apetito. Tan sólo, quiso irse a la sala común y quizás; hecharse a llorar como siempre.

TBC.

**P N/A:** Sí, lo sé es más loco que una cabra; pero me gusta la idea (y a varias) ¿Y qué si somos un poco sexistas con nuestro querido muñeco Snape? (ni sé por que dije eso) ¡Él se lo merece, luego de lo que le hizo la JK! (Ella me mataría de ver esto) en fin, se cuidan; un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Lala, voy a responder reviews reviews ¡je! No le coloqué nombre al capítulo, por que no se me ocurrió nombre alguno (¡ups!) pido mil disculpas. para los que crean que, está mal poner a Snape así; les pongo algo que me dijo la bella Lady Grayson Mosha

"De la misma manera en que Severus es un hombre rencoroso consumido por la furia y la depresión, pero no deja de ser quien es, ni deja de tener millones de fanáticas que lo adoran"

Descuiden, no será así por mucho; supongo. Saludos.

**Aclaratoria:** La chica, con la que Snape se acuesta; no es Hermione.

**Amelia:** ¡Jaja! tu inner está tan loca como la mía. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tienes tu papel protagónico, no necesitas una respuesta súper larga. La quiero mucho, espero me siga leyendo y; le guste. Saludos

**Severus Snape Ar:** Que bueno que te gustó, unos besos. Espero que este chap también te guste.

**Clio:** Se le extrañó, de verdad que sí, como siempre ¡Aleja! Eso del muñeco estaría súper, a una amiga le regalaron una serpiente peluche que; tiene en su collar una plaquita que dice "S.S" muero por algo así. Y, lo de las cosas indecorosas, pues no eres la única ¡wua wua! ¡Jeje! Gracias por los halagos, siempre para ustedes lo mejor. Besitos

**DulceySnape:** Continuando, unos mega besos para ti; cuídate.

**Haru Chan:** Gracias, acá les dejo más; un beso.

Ya saben todos que, los personajes no me pertenecen. Es M, por escenas sexuales. Si no les gusta, abstenerse (¡no se puede con SEV!) ejem, quedan advertidos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Se mantuvo como una idiota, viendo la lista sobre su mesa de noche. Estaba tan nerviosa, que le era imposible, sostenerla entre sus dedos sin que esta; se le cayera de las manos.

_"¡Acuéstate con esa sangre sucia!"_ esas palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía su nombre en una lista, de mujeres y; con esa tremenda orden?

¡Diablos! ¡Cuantas veces, había estado a solas con el profesor! ¡Cuantas veces, había ido entrada la noche a hacerle preguntas!

¿Divertirse con jóvenes estudiantes? Sin duda, esa era una forma bizarra de vivir. ¡Debía denunciarlo con Dumbledore! ¡Seguro habría violado a miles de estudiantes! ¡Dios santo!

Se arrojó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos; imaginándose a débiles estudiantes bajo sus violaciones.

_"Señor por favor, pare"_

_"¿Quieres que me detenga?- le susurró al oído, introduciendo más su mano dentro de la falda."_

_La chica se contrajo, sobre el mesón y trató de cruzar las piernas; pero su brazo se lo impedía._

_"Pare, se lo suplico."_

_"¿Me lo suplicas?- le sonrió, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior con los dedos- No, creo que es lo contrario. Si me pides que continúe, me detendré."_

_La chica iba a contestarle, pero lo único que brotó de sus labios fue un gemido. La había penetrado con sus dedos, y la estimulaba fuertemente._

_"¡Señor, oh señor!"_

_"¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?- se burló, ejerciendo más presión y separando sus piernas que, por las olas orgásmicas que batían a la chica; amenazaban con cerrarse."_

_La chica alcanzó el orgasmo rápidamente, y se dejó caer sobre el mesón. Snape se inclinó un poco, para posarse sobre ella con una suave sonrisa._

_"No pasarás la materia, a no ser; que te esfuerces más."_

_La besó, con fiereza; apenas dejándola respirar. Ella trataba de apartarse de él, pero era obviamente; mucho más fuerte que ella. Violentamente, introdujo una de sus manos en su camisa. Acarició uno de sus pechos y sonrió._

_"No parecieras quererte ir- susurró- Eres buena alumna, sin duda."_

¡Que idiota se veía caminando de un lado al otro fuera del despacho de Dumbledore! ¿Cómo diantres iba a decir, que el profesor de Pociones llevaba una lista de mujeres? ¿Y les hacía quien sabe dios qué?

Se dio un golpetazo en la frente con la mano mientras, se decía "estúpida Hermione" una gran cantidad de veces.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntaron, detrás de ella.

Era Ginny, traía unos pergaminos, y la observaba con confusión en el rostro. Iba a preguntarle que hacía, lo sabía por su aspecto. Ginny era incapaz, de dejar escapar información.

- ¿Qué haces aquí parada dando vueltas?

_"Bueno, tratando de decir que Snape es un peligro para la institución"  
_  
- Nada.

Ginny le miró con escepticismo, si algo no sabía hacer Hermione; era mentir. Sonrió, tomándolo como una broma.

- Vamos Hermione, se te nota en el rostro que "no estás haciendo nada"

¿Por qué Ginny a veces era tan molesta? ¿Por qué no se contentaba con un "nada"? Hermione se mordió el labio, incrédula mientras; la expresión de escepticismo se agrandaba en su amiga leona.

- ¡Rayos Gin!- exclamó Hermione, con su corazón a punto de estallar y desparramarse en las paredes.

- Vámonos, este no es un buen lugar.

La siguió escaleras a bajo. A cada paso que daba, sus pies le decían _"¡Devuélvete!" "Ginny va a gritar como una loca, y saldrá corriendo" "¿En qué demonios piensas? ¡Corre con Dumbledore!"  
_  
Al llegar a las afueras del castillo, cerca de la casa de Hagrid, aunque Ginny le indicase a Hermione que se sentase; ella se mantuvo un buen tiempo de pie.

- ¡Hermione, siéntate! ¡Pareces una paranoica!- rió su amiga.

Mientras ella se sentaba sin dejar de volverse, Ginny la miraba con aprehensión. Emitió un suspiro y prosiguió.

- Bien, cuéntame que pasa.

Hermione iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Ginny alzó una mano pidiéndole que esperase.

- Dime que no se trata de mi hermano, dime que no te ha hecho algo.

- No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, no sé si te has fijado, pero él no puede dejar escapar una falda por que; se deprime.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Recordó como, en clases de defensa, Parvati se había levantado y éste; casi se caía por "tratar de ver por debajo". Luego, le delineó la forma de su trasero a Harry, pero él no le prestó atención.

- No, no es de él.

- Bien, ¿entonces es de Harry?- dijo ella con incredulidad- Por dios, ni yo podría creerme eso.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio y, a adoptar su nerviosismo. ¿Cómo rayos decía semejante cosa? _"Eh tú, Snape tiene una lista de mujeres, y quiere acostarse conmigo"_ Muy fácil, seguramente.

- Ya habla Hermione, ¡Me tienes en ascuas! ¿Conseguiste un novio? ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿¡Te acostaste con alguien!?

Ante la mención de aquello, Hermione negó febrilmente. Ginny asintió, y esperó por su compañera.

- Verás, el día en el que Snape me castigó; yo estaba limpiando calderos.

- Bien.

- Entonces, le pregunté luego de diez; si me podía ir. Entonces, él salió del despacho y me dejó sola sin razón. Bien, yo me disponía a irme y, sin querer tropecé con su escritorio.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Se cayeron las cosas, así que me agaché a recogerlas. Cuando las organizabas, de una de ellas; se desprendió una pequeña agenda.

Ginny se inclinó hacia delante, llena de curiosidad. Por como lucía Hermione, seguramente había visto algo muy impactante.

- ¿Qué tenía dentro? ¡Una pócima secreta! o ¿Un romance?- exclamó, sin poderse contener.

- No, una lista alfabética; de mujeres.

El rostro de Ginny se quedó pasmado al oír aquello. Se tapó la boca con las manos, y luego rió.

- ¡No, no puedo creerlo! ¡Snape con una lista de pretendientes!

- ¡No Gin, es más que eso!- refirió su amiga con urgencia.

- No te creo, estás mintiéndome.

- ¡Está en mi mesa de noche, te la enseñaré!

¡Era un imbécil! ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Lucius, para llevar esa condenada lista? Si Dumbledore se enteraba, iba a sacarlo a patadas del colegio.

¡Tenía que quemarla, sin duda alguna! La mayoría de las alumnas con las que había estado, ya se habían ido, les había borrado la memoria o; las había sometido. ¿Qué estaba pensando en el momento, en el cual; decidió hacer eso? ¡Merecía morir con un Avada!

¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haberla guardado junto a sus libros para poder, deshacerse de ella. Pero, parecía no estar allí.

¿Y si la había dejado olvidada en alguna parte? ¡Oh rayos! Si alguien leía eso, estaría muerto. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Tomó una botella de whiskey y la abrió, para serenarse y poder pensar con claridad.

_"Bien Severus, piensa donde demonios la dejaste" "Si alguien la descubre, prepárate para estar; metros bajo tierra"_

Pudo poner patas arriba su despacho y aún así; no la encontraba. ¿Se habría ido con algún informe entregado? ¿con algún libro de pociones a la biblioteca?

_"¡Por amor a Merlín!"_

Hermione guió a Ginny hacia la torre. La halaba por un brazo mientras ésta, trataba de seguire el paso . Una vez arriba, Hermione gritó la contraseña a la dama gorda.

- ¿Qué diantres?- se quejó la mujer- No soy sorda niña, no necesitas gritar.

Apenas las dejó pasar, Hermione siguió halando a Ginny con violencia; ésta casi se cae al entrar. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y, en cuanto Ginny entró; Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recostó en ella.

- Abre, la primera gaveta, ábrela.

Ginny sin entender, se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione la observó, ¿Por qué todos los Weaslys eran así? ¿Por qué dudaban de todo? Ron siempre hacía esas idioteces.

- ¡Ábrela Gin!

- ¡Ya ya, la estoy abriendo!- exclamó su amiga, halando la gaveta- Ya está.

- Busca debajo de mi libro de Astronomía.

La chica asintió, metiendo la mano debajo del libro. Extrajo unos pergaminos, y luego de ello dio con algo duro. Lo sacó y lo admiró, una agenda pequeña de color oro.

Hermione la miró como si, fuera la mismísima Nagini. Ginny sonrió suavemente, ¿Era ese el objeto de su temor? Seguramente no era nada, y si iban con Sape; él podría explicarlo.

- ¡Ábrela, leela!

Eso hizo la chica, observando la extraña disposición de las cosas ombres, incluso el suyo. No vio nada extraño, quizás era; una forma de decir "chicas que necesitaban clases de pociones urgente"

- ¿Esto es todo?

- ¡Rayos Ginny entiende!- gritó Hermione- véte a la útlima página.

La chica siguió riendo. Se dirigió hasta la última pagina y leyó atentamente la inscripción bajo el nombre de Hermione. La observó, mientras Hermione asentía muchas veces.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Snape lo ha escrito? ¡Por dios!, ¿¡que demonios!?

- ¡Eso trataba de decirte, creo que es; creo que es! ¡creo que, todas esas chicas!

Entonces, llamaron a la puerta. La voz potente de Ron llenó los espacios, parecía preocupado.

- Hermione, ¿Estás allí Hermione?

- No no, esconde eso ¡Escóndelo!

Ron trataba de abrir la puerta, pero Hermione se lo impedía.

- Escóndelo, ¡Escóndelo!- le susurraba.

TBC.

Espero les guste, muchos besos. Esta loca los quiere mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Wi Wi ¡respondiendo reviews otra vez! (Sí, ¿parece que no tengo más que hacer?)

**Eileen Prince Snape:** No, Ginny no ha tenido relaciones con él. Besitos y saludos, se le aprecia

**Eileen Prince Snape (C1):** Pues, no sé. Simplemente, aparecen en mi cabeza y, les busco la vuelta para; desarrollarlos. ¿Es muy raro? Unos besos y, cariños. Se le quiere.

**Haru Chan:** Pues, aquí te dejo más (aunque no sé si te quitará la curiosidad) Muchos besos.

**Ayra16:** ¡Hola por estos lares! Que bueno, que te gustó. Un placer y, aquí le dejo más. Besitos.

**Aleja:** Bueno, si supieras; te mueres (lo de Ron). Esa canción de Placebo es muy buena, a mí me encanta. Unos besitos, se me cuida y se le aprecia.

**Severus Snape Ar:** Pues, veamos que pasa en el transcurso. Unos mega besitos, muchas gracias por pasar. Se le aprecia.

Y ya, son todos. Vamos al fic.

Rated M por escenas sexuales detalladas (lo mejor posible)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ron seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Nerviosa, Hermione; seguía tratando de evitar que entrase.

- ¿Ya la guardaste?

- ¡En un momento!- le susurró la chica, con igual nerviosismo.

Aún así, Hermione no pudo resistir, y a un segundo de que Ron abriese la puerta; Ginny pudo guardar la lista.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando acá?- graznó con enojo- ¿Por qué no me dejaban pasar?

Ginny si giró y, compuso un rostro de perplejidad; como si no hubiese estado haciendo algo en absoluto.

- ¡Nada!- exclamó- ¡Cosas de chicas y, tú no puedes estar aquí!

Ron despegó los labios, pero meneó la cabeza tiempo después. Estaba de un color intermedio, entre pálido y sonrojado.

- ¡Demonios, he venido a advertirles! ¡Ha venido el holocausto a Hogwarths!

Las chicas se miraron, Hermione se llevó una mano a la espalda donde; Ron había empujado la puerta. Ginny se apartó de la cómoda y caminó hacia ellos con una expresión de burla en su rostro. ¿Qué era un holocausto? ¿Qué les pusiesen pantalones a las chicas?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Dumbledore anunció una reunión en el comedor, va a comunicar algo. Y allí dentro, está ¡Lucius Malfoy!

Las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que decirse. Era bien sabido por todos, que cuando, venía Lucius Malfoy; no se trataba de algo bueno.

_"Genial, más problemas" "¿Qué acaso no basta con que Snape, quiera violarme?"_

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Ginny casi se resbalaba en el último escalón, pero su hermano a último minuto; la haló del brazo para que continuara corriendo. Pasaron entre una gran cantidad de estudiantes, la noticia pareció haberse corrido como la pólvora. ¿Acaso el ministerio tendría un importante anuncio? Fuera lo que fuera, parecía ser de última hora.

Se mezclaron con los reunidos, que; apenas entraban para buscar asiento. Como había afirmado Ron; Lucius estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores con una expresión triunfante. Su cabello largo, estaba pulcramente peinado; vestido como habitualmente acostumbraba. A su lado estaba Snape, un poco más tenso de lo normal; tal vez.

Observó los rostros pétreos en la mesa Gryffindor. Harry no dejaba de mascullar palabras que no entendía, mientras le mantenía la vista fija con resentimiento. Los demás susurraban entre sí y; hacían lo mismo.

- ¿Qué puede querer ese aquí?- preguntó Dean.

- ¡Seguramente viene a cerrar el colegio!- exclamó Neville, encogiéndose en el asiento con nerviosismo.

Los demás estudiantes parecían pensar lo mismo. Mientras murmuraban, Dumbledore se levantó y; pidió atención a los presentes. El silencio se hizo repentino, mientras éste; vislumbraba toda la instancia.

- Bienvenidos. Lamentamos haberles avisado, con poca antelación; pero así nos ha informado a nosotros el ministerio- sonrió.

Los alumnos seguían en un silencio tan mortal; como el bosque prohibido. Dumbledore no esperó demasiado para continuar; no tenía por qué.

- Dados los sucesos anteriores con, los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; el ministerio ha decidido asignar a un profesor por su cuenta.

¡No puede ser! ¡Qué injusticia!

Dumbledore pidió orden, esa vez sí lo necesitó; ante los quejidos de los estudiantes. Luego de ello, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

- Debido que, el colegio desea, tener la mejor de las relaciones; ha aceptado su oferta generosa. Esperamos que su contribución, pueda generar los beneficios; buscados.

Y se giró lentamente hacia Lucius, quien no le despegaba la vista ni; dejaba de sonreír. Le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos y; continuó.

- Su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es el señor; Lucius Malfoy.

Prefirió no dar tantos rodeos para decirlo. Los profesores se miraron con cierta aprehensión. El hombre se levantó con mucha galantería y; continuó sonriendo. Los ¿Qué? No se hicieron esperar.

- Ha sido una grata sorpresa, poder impartir en esta institución tan importante. Sin duda, es necesario velar, por las necesidades estudiantiles y; por la felicidad de nuestros queridos alumnos.

- ¡Sí, dime eso aquí; sin "tu amo"!- espetó Ron apretando los puños.

Harry hizo un gesto de odio y, pareció preocuparse. Eso sin duda, iba a ser una tarea imposible. Si ya con Snape era malo, con Lucius apestaba.

Los únicos que sonreían abiertamente, eran los Slytherins por supuesto. Draco parecía que había ganado poderío; ya que se pavoneaba por toda la mesa. Los Ravenclaws parecían asustados, al igual que en las mesas restantes.

Los murmullos incómodos no habían cedido. Tuvieron que, ayudar a Neville quien; quería desaparecer de la tierra. Si había algo malo el mundo, sin duda era aquello.  


* * *

- ¡Ah!- una débil voz gritó en la oscuridad- ¡Ah!

Una mano masajeaba suavemente uno de sus senos, mientras la otra; estaba dentro de su ropa interior.

- Ya no, ¡ah!- gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Ya no más por favor!

- No me gustan los cobardes- susurró, en su oído.

La chica se arqueó nuevamente mientras; él aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias. Violentamente, bajó su falda hasta que cayera al suelo junto con la ropa interior y; tomándola de las caderas la posicionó sobre su escritorio.

La joven vaciló en un instante, pero sus manos no le permitieron movimiento alguno; cerradas sobre sus brazos. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para, lamer su entrepierna. Ella gimió repetidamente, mientras lamían su interior; casi absorbiéndola. Se presionó contra él, se hacía insoportable; él era muy violento con sus caricias. Su lengua jugueteaba en ella, mientras que, con su mano; aprisionaba uno de sus senos.

- Ya no, ya no puedo señor.

Volvió a retumbar dentro, un gemido prolongado. Se contrajo, mientras sentía el orgásmo. Se separaró de ella, y la observó; con los labios húmedos de sus propios fluídos.

Entonces, ella se levantó violentamente y lo besó. La separó de él inmediatamente, y la sostuvo por el cuello; apenas pudo respirar.

- No te atrevas- susurró, con mucha calma.

Con energía, desabrochó su pantalón mientras, ella sostenía sus caderas para; tomar su miembro con los labios. La tomó por los cabellos, y la acercó hasta introducírsele lo suficiente. La chica comenzó a moverse, de arriba hacia abajo; mientras lo lamía suavemente. También él, comenzó a moverse para alcanzar más rápido la eyaculación.

Con su otra mano, la presionó para que fuese más rápido; estaba cada vez más cerca. En unos segundos más, gimió ante el orgásmo. volvió a separarla de él, y la besó. La chica correspondió, con el "casi" mismo nivel de violencia que; él estaba imprimiendo.

Volvió a sentarla, y tomó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, ya que; había entrabierto su camisa. Mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su seno, colocó en cada muslo, sus manos y; los abrió violentamente. Se inclinó sobre ella, para penetrarla.

- Lucius- dijeron, y enseguida se detuvieron.

Lucius levantó la vista, aún con el seno de la chica en sus labios. Ante la repentina presencia de un expectador, ella pareció nerviosa.

- Snape, ¿Qué no sabes tocar?- refirió fastidiado.

Se separó de ella y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo. Snape observó a la chica quien, recogió rápidamente su ropa, se la colocó y salió rápidamente del despacho.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

- Me divierto un poco- contestó, acomodándose la ropa- Cosa que tú no haces.

Snape desvió la mirada, si pudiera; lo mataría en ese instante. Sus insanos juegos, lo habían llevado a la situación tan patética en la cual; se encontraba en ese momento.

_"No, no tengo el cerebro de una hormiga; para seguir en esas"_

- ¿A qué has venido con tanta urgencia?- sonrió, admirando su rostro aún incómodo por lo que; acababa de presenciar.

- He venido a decirte, que por ti puedo estar en graves problemas.

- ¿Por mí? ¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Perdí la lista.

- ¿¡Has perdido la lista Snape!? ¿¡Eres un imbécil!? ¿¡O es que lo estás intentando!?- le espetó, con odio- ¡Debes recuperarla! ¿O es que quieres ver tu cabeza empalizada en el infierno?

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Hermione acomodaba sus cosas para; terminar de cumplir el castigo con el profesor. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa, y no dejaba de imaginarse como; Snape iba a violarla.

Ginny trataba de mantener su boca cerrada, pero le era imposible no cotillear sobre el asunto. Le había preguntado cerca de diez mil veces si; esa lista era de Snape. Luego de que, le trancase la puerta en la cara; decidió comenzar a creerle.

- Descuida Hermione, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podria pasar?

_"¡Noticia!, ¡Que trate de acostarse conmigo!"_

- ¿Qué se acueste conmigo?- refirió ella con sarcasmo.

- Bueno bueno, ya sé. ¡Si intenta hacerte algo, sal corriendo y ve por Dumbledore!

Hermione asintió lentamente, con el pensamiento de que; se estaba condenando a sí misma al dirigirse al salón. Tomó su mochila, y comenzó a caminar; deseando que el suelo se hiciese infinitamente largo.

Las escaleras de piedra, húmedas y frías; le hacían pensar que iba a una prisión de, máxima seguridad. El pasillo oscuro, servía muy bien para que; la tomasen por sorpresa y nadie supiese.

_"Deberías dejar de jugar conmigo Hermione, o prometo que; reventaré"_

Se detuvo frente al salón y llamó. Pareció que no había nadie, y se alegró de ello. Emitió un suspiro y, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad; comenzó a emprender el camino de regreso.

- Granger- dijeron, atrás de ella; a lo lejos.

_"Oh maldición, maldición del demonio"_

- ¿Sí, sí?- balbuceó.

- El castigo será en mi despacho. Lamentablemente, Flich ha limpiado los calderos antes de tiempo- dijo, con resentimiento.

_"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Oh, de pronto está haciendo mucho calor! ¡Oh me va a dar algo! ¡No no puedo!"_

TBC.

Espero les guste. Saludos y besos, cuídense


End file.
